Guardian temp title
by Darkness carrier
Summary: When it becomes blatantly obvious that Inuyasha would always save Kikyou first, the shikon no tama decides that it’s time to get a new protector for it’s heartbroken keeper. So what’s a girl to do when a mischievous jewel plays matchmaker? KagSess On hold
1. Prologue

Dark: Hi peoples! I know, I know… _another story?_ Yep. I've fallen deep in love with the Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing and I'm going to write a **_lot_** about them… lol. Anyways don't except me to update any of my stories soon… I have to study for this HUGE test… (audience goes: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww) Yeah… makes me real sad…

Dark: The prologue's real short, but keep in mind it IS a prologue – it's supposed to be short. Anyways, I kinda like this one… so read and review!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha… plushies… :lawyers come and take them away before handing them over to a little girl: (Thief! She cries, stomping on my foot… I wince. Owies… I sniff and I wail) No I don't own anything…

* * *

Prologue 

An anguished scream emitted from her throat as her fearful eyes flew to her love. He wasn't coming… he wasn't there…

_Inuyasha…_

But he **_was_** there. His dark red kimono flitted with the wind as his golden gaze shifted from her to the woman beside her, rapidly.

Inuyasha… 

The man in between the two females nearly smiled in delight, one of the girls were going to die tonight, he knew it, they knew it and the angered hanyou before him knew it. Either way, he would win. Kikyou was a weakness as Onigumo latched onto, and Kagome… Naraku acknowledged begrudgingly that the woman-child had the ability to destroy him, her vast power in the past which he had countless of times made the mistake of underestimating, had proven that to the point where he inwardly worried about her.

He threw her a cold, heartless glance, wanting to scoff at the sight. It was hard to believe that the fragile looking girl crumpled in a heap on the floor could possibly hurt him much less bring him death. Yet he wouldn't take her too lightly again.

Impatience seeped into his dark form making him look regal. "Choose, Inuyasha or I'll let them both die."

At the deep sound of Naraku's voice the said hanyou growled angrily. "Damn you Naraku!"

Naraku lowered the two priestesses into the black abyss swirling madly behind him. Looking at the furious dog demon, Naraku laughed at the conflict flashing across his face. Finally staring back at his captives he determined that it would stir things up if he dropped them. So he did just that.

Helplessly, Kagome clawed at everything she could to avoid being sucked into the whirling mist. Nothing was spared. Nothing escaped the dark rip in the universe other than Naraku and Inuyasha.

She would have screeched in terror as she was dragged into the hole, kicking and shouting, if she weren't paralyzed in horror. She could only watch as the scene unfolded to tell the beginning of a story she would never fail to remember.

Almost immediately Inuyasha leaped into the spiral after them, stretching his claws to catch a hold of the woman who held his heart in her grasp. Sighing in relief as she fell safely into his arms, he bounded back for the exit, forgetting all about the frozen girl shrouded in the darkness.

A tormented cry tore from her throat, her heart shattering into so many pieces; she dreaded she could never heal it. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Gasping, Kagome bolted upright in her sleeping bag, unwittingly dropping the tiny fox youkai with a wince. She took in a deep breath, running a hand through her dark tresses all the while trying to slow her speeding heart.

It had been a full month since the terrible incident occurred, and not once did she manage to slumber peacefully. Day by day, night-by-night, the nightmare haunted her to no ends always reminding her of her useless love.

A sob rose. She buried her head into her arms to hide her tears.

Shame overwhelmed her, acting as a poison bubbling until it spread like wildfire. Who was she to compare to Kikyou? Kikyou would always be more beautiful, more serene, perfect in every way. And her? She was nothing. She was a pathetic weakling, nothing more. She held no candle to Kikyou, why even bother?

Kagome curled herself into a ball, careful not to touch anyone. She never saw how the small, but not yet whole, jewel twinkled impishly.

Enough was enough, the jewel thought. Here was a part of it breaking with each moment. It's greatest, and from now on, only guardian was cracking slowly and pretty soon the human would die. The jewel shuddered at that. It was part of her and she was a part of it, if she went so would the jewel. The human above her was the only one who could purify it. It acted like a child, rebellious and roguish yet in the presence of it's mother it would calm and become peaceful. (1)

The human was obviously hurting, and the jewel practically frowned. The half demon was not a good enough protector for its guardian. No, the hanyou would not do. True the dog demon kept her alive for this long, however the way things were going, he was killing her from the inside, and that was unacceptable.

The pink jewel gleamed in the moonlight as it tried to recall everyone sufficiently powerful to take on the job. What about that wolf demon… Kouga? If it could the pink gem would have shook its head. Too possessive, the girl couldn't survive a day within his grasp. Naraku was out of the question; he was the reason why everything was falling apart. Miroku had eyes for only Sango… Who else was there? Oh yeah, the great western lord… Sesshomaru. It almost smiled coyly, rubbing its non-existent hands together. _Perfect…_

* * *

(1): I saw this in a fanfic once and it was really good. Unfortunately I forgot the name of the story but the credit all belongs to the person who thought up this cool sentence…

Dark: I told you it was short… lol anyways review!


	2. Operation, Inuyasha's fall

Dark: Oh my goddess, you guys like this story you really do! Twenty-two reviews for the first chapter… wow…

Disclaimer: …You'll never make me say it! NEVER! **_Evil Lawyers waves something in my face_** is that…? COOKIE! **_Drools_** Okay, okay! I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

Sango frowned with worry as she watched Kagome from the corner of her eyes. She was so pale! And she never talked anymore which was unusual for the rarely sullen girl; she kept dragging her feet, unwilling to move. The elder female's eyebrow furrowed. 

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Startled the young teenager snapped her head up and blinked. "Oh, I'm fine Sango. Why?"

"No reason"

Kagome smiled weakly and went back to staring at her feet, stumbling every few minutes. Fatigue washed over her like a sudden wave in the ocean. Dazed Kagome felt herself drop to her knees in exhaustion.

"Kagome!"

* * *

He never left her side, not even for a moment. The jewel scowled spitefully. He didn't care about her, leaving her for the old protector who was nowhere near worthy. Still he refused to move from her unconscious frame, brushing her bangs back once in a while.

"Kagome…" He whispered softly, so very out of character. "I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry." He stroked her snow-white hands, shuddering at how lifeless it felt.

The shattered jewel flashed angrily. How dare he touch her? With a flicker of brilliant light, Inuyasha found himself splattered against the wall, wondering what happened as he touched his neck gently. "What the hell…?"

The almost red jewel faded back to pink, satisfied with the distance between its keeper and the demon that hurt her so. There was no way it was going to let the stupid hanyou ruin its plans. Not a single chance.

As the half demon stood, confusion rolling off him in waves the pink jewel glimmered once again. No, it seemed to say firmly. Inuyasha shook it off, stepping closer to the fallen girl, only to be pushed back by an unseen force.

"Damn it all!" Barring his fangs, Inuyasha brought a clawed hand down on the shimmering barrier that separated Kagome from him. He wanted his Kagome back…

"Mmm…" The girl grumbled. She turned on her side unaware of the conflict between the jewel and the boy. Slowly she pushed herself up and held her head immediately as her vision swam. "What hit me… a truck?" Once certain her brain wouldn't spin the room again, she looked around until she saw him. Her eyes widened. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Instinct bid her to snatch the jewel into her hands and she tied it, almost unconsciously around her neck. She wobbled her way to Inuyasha, surprised when a pink barrier appeared under her touch. Panicking now, Kagome pounded on the colored wall, crying out in fear. "Inuyasha! What's happening?"

"I-I, damn it! I don't know! Stand back Kagome!"

She did as she was told, watching as he brought out his sword the tetsusaiga and brought it down. The great fang shook for a single second then reverted to its original rusty looking form.

"Kagome!"

Kagome slid against the barrier, tears falling from her eyes. "Inuyasha. Come get me away from here." Frightened and vulnerable, Kagome looked pleadingly to the helpless Inuyasha.

Damn it all! The shikon no tama glowered. If it let her out, its plan would take a step back. If it didn't… it'd be hurting the only one whom it truly hated to be apart from. It growled silently, letting the barrier fall. Taken off guard, Kagome stumbled into Inuyasha's arms, blushing as he caught her and cuddled her into his chest.

"God's Kagome, don't ever scare me like that."

Kagome stiffened, remembering the frozen feeling as he left her in the abyss of darkness. Then she relaxed clutching his shirt (Dark: Sorry to interrupt but I don't know what it's called… his fire rat… thing lol. It'd be helpful if you guys could tell me) tightly in her hands.

"I'm sorry."

This was all wrong! She wasn't supposed to apologize for something she didn't do! That stupid hanyou was destroying its plan! No, it would not fail; it would just have to speed up the plan… but how to go about doing it?

A sudden and unexpected burst through the door answered its unspoken prayer. Disheveled, the monk scrambled towards Inuyasha looking worn out for the wear. "Sesshomaru's here."

"WHAT?" Gently, he lowered the exhausted Kagome on the ground and stomped gracelessly out the hut. His hand inched towards his beloved sword. What was his brother doing there?

Surprised at the unexpected drop, Kagome flinched at the sharp pain shooting up her spine as she landed on the hard ground with a loud thump. Slowly she stood, rubbing the sore, abused part of her body, but froze when her hand came to view.

_**Blood…?**_

She brought it closer to her face, inspecting the red substance with suspicious eyes. And just as she had thought, it wasn't hers. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest agonizingly with worry and she scuttled after him.

How could he be so stupid as to go into a battle wounded? With his brother too! Concern shadowed her movements, speeding her run by an unimaginable pace. _Please let him be okay_, she pleaded.

Upon arrival, Kagome was by far yearning for the comfort of the modern age she knew so well. What she wouldn't give for a nice soak in the tub… But as soon as her gaze fell on the hanyou she loved, she forgot all her complaints.

It was all going wrong! The pink sphere concluded with anger. She wasn't supposed to help the stupid hanyou! She wasn't supposed to still be in love with him! She wasn't supposed to be hurt again…

It would have to do something drastic…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

… Or she would…

Kagome stood in between the two warring brothers; arms spread out like a sacrificed maiden, staring daggers at the stoic taiyoukai welding the sword inches from her face.

Dang! The gem cursed, she was so reckless! But then again… she was a hair's breath away from its victim. Now if only he would put down his sword… What was it thinking? It was the great shikon no tama! Cackling evilly, the jewel sent out an invisible wave of power, snickering every now and then as the confused demonic sword wavered back and forth.

The frigid glare of Sesshomaru locked on his dark sword, and with one graceful, swift action, he sheathed his blade.

"What is this witchery?"

The full blunt of her position at long last hit her, and fear sunk its sharp talons into her heart. In spite of the treacherous terror blossoming in her chest, she stood firm, shielding Inuyasha from his brother.

His everlasting patience dwindled to a single straw that snapped immediately. He would not squander his precious time interrogating a human female. No, he would be more **_persuasive._**

"Speak." He commanded; his hand wrapped dangerously around her delicate throat.

How would its plan work out if they didn't cooperate? The shikon no tama wanted to throw a temper tantrum. It wanted to destroy something. And the cold dog demon was looking quite tempting…

With an exasperated sigh the jewel conjured another barrier, all the while pushing Sesshomaru a far enough distance that it felt he wasn't a threat.

"Kagome. How are you doing that?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think it's my doing."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, shifting so that she wouldn't see his pain.

"It's not me…"

"Then who is it?"

"I think – it's the jewel."

The glittering wall flickered to an end. Even still the brilliant stone kept the taiyoukai under a wary eye. Good thing too, as Sesshomaru rose to his feet, and with three quick strides was holding the famed weapon Toukijin in front of him, ready to dispatch the miko who dared make a fool of him.

The deadly steel merely bounced off the pink bubble encasing the girl, sliding off to one side.

"What is this power? And why can you, a mortal wield it?"

So the icy demon had a weakness after all… his curiosity. Now all it had to do was find some way to exploit the knowledge to its advantage, but how to go about doing it?

Binding them together would be too stupid not to mention corny. EVERYONE did the binding thing, and the great shikon no tama never copied anyone else. Perhaps a bargain would do? A deep buzz rang clear as a crystal in its devious mind, indicating a loud **_negative. _**Soon following the irritating noise, a light bulb wilted like a flower. The jewel wanted to cry.

If it had hair the gem would have tore it all out and fed it to an elephant in its frustration. Everything, every little idea was taken, done already! And it wasn't as though the _all-powerful_ Sesshomaru would have anything to gain from guarding the girl. What to do, what to do?

Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha's sword because it was powerful, maybe an even more dominant blade? Nope, Sesshomaru had enough power as it was, an addition to it would prove fatal.

If wealth and strength couldn't win the detached youkai lord over, what could?

Sesshomaru did something that shocked the socks off everyone, counting himself by stepping backwards and casing his blade by his side.

"What is this?"

It was almost amazing how he could make a question a command proving his arrogance further. Nevertheless, Kagome bravely raised her chin a notch higher, and gently took the object of his attention.

"It's a book." She told him curtly. He impaled her with his frozen stare, silently demanding her to go on.

"Paper with words… like a scroll! Only it's bound together."

A glare.

"Argh! Just read the book!" Agitated, Kagome tossed him the object. Her ire shot to beyond boiling when he caught the flying item with no difficulty. _What a pompous jerk!_ She fumed.

Luckily for our favorite Kagome, his eyes were solely trained on the writings printed on the thin sheets. As his digits flipped through the pages, his brow furrowed further but only so slightly that one who spent an enormous amount of time drinking in his figure every moment of every day could have noticed. Fortune seemed to side with the taiyoukai this time. No one from her group was proven to be his many stalkers – or at least he hoped.

"Explain." He ordered blankly.

"What's there to explain?" She asked, cradling Inuyasha's battered body to hers.

Abruptly it dawned on her. He couldn't read it… How could she be so stupid? Obviously the style of writing would have changed dramatically over the course of five hundred years!

A glimmer of hope gleamed in the shine of the roguish stone as it realized the bargaining chip that fell right into its… erm… invisible hands.

"I could teach you how to read it…"

Kagome could only gape in shock as her mouth flew without her. And she was not the only one in the state of alarm, the hanyou turned to unleash the full blunt of his outrage on her.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE OFFERING TO TEACH HIM HOW TO READ WHEN HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME?"

…His outrage meaning the loudest his voice could hit. She retaliated… retaliated meaning screaming in a high-pitched voice.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Ahem." Sango nudged Kagome in the ribs somewhat harshly, but at the last second she moved the result ended up with a very breathless Kagome.

Kagome coughed wildly glaring at both the demon exterminator and the smug looking hanyou. A second passed as she regained her posture. Slowly she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Help us defeat Naraku, and in exchange…" She began, fingers fiddling with the helms of her skirts. "In exchange I'll give you enough knowledge for your land to avoid wars and death!"

"What would a human know of knowledge?" he asked.

Bravely she steeled her eyes and squared her shoulders glaring into his golden gaze. "Try me."

She was serious, he discovered in surprise. What a fool she must be to think she could challenge the great taiyoukai of the west. He had the ability to kill her before she realized she was dead, yet still she stood chin raised defiantly as she attempted to stare him down. _What a fool…_

Anxiety racked her body and she bit her lip to keep it from wavering. Ignoring Inuyasha's cries of protest as he made his way to her, she spoke. "I give you my word, Sesshomaru."

"Pray tell, why should I trust the word of a human?"

"It's your call..."

Desperately the tiny, unnoticed jewel prayed for the demon to take the dangling bait. Maybe this was the small break it needed in order to spring the plan to overthrow Inuyasha, into action.

"…" He opened the book once again; a delicate finger traced a miniature symbol before nodding leisurely.

Yes! Cheered the gem. He accepted the offer, now let operation Inuyasha's fall commence…

* * *

Dark: I hate this chapter I really do… oh wells. It's also kinda short… **_sighs_**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Lol, yeah the jewel is evil…

raine84: I'm glad you find it interesting… **_smiles_**

kitsune'sangelofflames: I'm delighted to hear that it's interesting.

silver dust: I'm glad you like it. Yes, I like to keep things…different from most other stories.

Inu Youkai Gurl: You don't know how happy you made me! When I realized you put me on your favorite's list I nearly danced in joy! Also, I loved your review (too many telling me it's _interesting_)

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Thanks for complementing my story…

inuyashaaddicted: **_grins_** Thankies!

spice of Inu-Yasha: Am not and will do!

Aya SL: Heheh, sorry bout the long update…

Sif-the-elf: Now, now, now, if I told you, it'd wreak the story. So I won't tell you. **_Big grin_** I feel childish all the time so no worries

Lil: Really? I'm happy to hear that. I like making people laugh. **_Smiles_**

Angelmaiden: Yep, I'm writing more!

Sheetamoon: **_grins_** You really like my story? That makes to so pleased!

Krissy: Thanks

Super Hyper Anime Lover: Really? I hope so… I really do.

Emowyen: Thankies!

Pink Sakura: I didn't realize it until you pointed it out to me… the jewel really is like Tomoyo isn't it?

SaRa: Thanks!

Sarcasm Girl8: Lol, yeah I like to be… refreshing. Thank you so much for putting me on your fav's list!

Carmen: Of course I'm continuing this!

LoNg FaNgS: Thanks!

...: Kks! And thanks for reviewing!


	3. Of Golden gazes

Dark: Hi everyone! I know I've been inactive for a while on fanfic, but hey! I managed to scrape together something for the holidays!

Kagome:glares: You know you were ignoring us for… mmm! Mmm!

Dark:sweatdrops as she keeps her hand over Kagome's mouth: er! I didn't do anything!

Sesshomaru: Release her… or else :draws sword:

Dark:sighs and releases Kagome:

Kagome: She started playing runescape again! Sheesh! Goddess:smacks dark:

Dark: OUCH! That's not fair!

Light: Don't mind them. Anyways, Darkness does not own Inuyasha. If you decide to try and sue… well… I'll be on your tail until there's none left to sit on. :laughs:

Dark: (Light is my conscience and alter ego. Lol)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was hunting.

Yes. Kagome Higurashi was a merciless, experienced, hunter. And like all good hunters, she moved stealthily up behind her prey and pounced! Using her dull human nails, she ripped through her victim without hesitation, until she finally emerged holding up a, mysterious, bottle triumphantly.

"Aha!" She cried, jubilant in her victory. Her poor bag lay tossed to the side, with its contents scattered around it messily, forgotten as the girl pulled out another container, this time filled up to the brim with water.

Setting the water down beside her, Kagome pried open the cap of the other bottle in her hand. She tilted it until two small pills came out, watching the small objects with a frightening starry-eyed look.

"Aspirin," She sighed, "can't leave home without it."

Taking a swig of water, she popped the medicine in her mouth and swallowed. Immediately she relaxed, trusting modern technology to do its job quickly.

It had been a week since the unlikely joining of Sesshomaru, and her patience was rewarded with a pounding headache that refused to let up. But with both Inuyasha and his hated brother in ten yards within each other, Kagome counted herself as lucky to be alive.

Luckily for her there weren't many demonic encounters between the tense air surrounding the camp and the occasional breakout of yelling. Kagome didn't think she could handle engaging in a fight against rabid demons at raved at her for her 'precious' jewel shards along with trying to keep Inuyasha from lunging at his brother. Half-brother, her mind corrected instantly, and Kagome groaned into her hands. She was starting to sound like them now too…

Feeling the headache fade gradually from her mind, Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, mindful of the many items lying about. She had enough troubles as it was. She was not going to add a back sore to her growing list.

_Wouldn't that just make my day?_ Kagome thought warily. _With my luck I'll probably get a bruise by morn – _

"KAGOME!"

Kagome never knew what hit her. With the force of an angry ram, a small fluff of fur burrowed into her stomach. Kagome's breath left her with a _whoosh_…

"Shi-Shippo?" She managed at last in a rasp.

Her answer was the tightening of his sharp claws.

"What's wrong?"

He pressed his face into her midsection, which Kagome was sure was going to be a becoming blackish blue in the morn.

She frowned, her soothing stroking of the child's hair halted for the moment.

She'd just left him with Inuyasha for five minutes, five mere minutes, to take a breather by herself. What could possibly happen in three hundred innocent seconds?

Apparently the possibilities were endless.

Kagome resumed trying to comfort the kit in her arms, a scowl set on her face. Inuyasha was going to get an earful when he came back, that was for certain.

"Shippo. Shippo!"

Gently, she shifted his weight so she was cradling him lovingly and rubbed his back in a calming circle like her mother did for her.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Shippo shook his head furiously. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He sniffled loudly and Kagome didn't have the heart to push it anymore. Which meant she'd have to wring it out of Inuyasha later.

"Alright, Shippo. Let's go to sleep okay? It's been an exhausting day."

She could feel him nod through the fabric of her shirt, and thanked the gods she had already finished brushing her teeth and her nightly bath. Pushing her hair back, she carefully crawled into her makeshift bed and said goodnight to the little boy who refused to relinquish his hold on her already wrinkled shirt.

Finally, the day was over!

Relaxing, Kagome smiled brightly and closed her eyes, dreaming of nice, normal, boring high schools that didn't have evil dog demons and their irritating half brothers.

Too late that she realized her beautiful, hanyou/youkai free zone was suddenly replaced by the cold face of the taiyoukai. With a startled yelp, Kagome backed away, hitting her head on a misfortunate object.

"Sesshomaru… sama." Kagome laughed after she got her heartbeat back to normal. She added the title as an afterthought when she saw his eyes narrow.

Her eyebrows drew together when she noticed the lack of light in the day. Funny… it wasn't raining… in fact the stars were as bright as when she laid down to sleep.

"May I ask why you woke me up at this time of night?" She asked, cautious not to insult Sesshomaru. She had no doubts that if in fact she did succeed in offending the man even the least bit, she'd find herself without a head, literally, before she realized what she'd done.

He glared down at her, golden orbs narrowed dangerously as he held something up. Kagome forced herself to remain composed and squinted as she tried to make out the thing Sesshomaru had.

"A book?" She asked, surprised.

He stared harder.

"Oh! That thing! Sorry, but I can't right now."

His mouth tugged a millimeter lower, but Kagome still noticed it nervously. "We had a deal, miko."

"But I can't read in the dark, Sesshomaru." She explained, forgetting to tack on the honorific.

If his stare were anything to go by, she'd say he didn't care.

Head bowed in defeat, she heaved a sigh. Placing Shippo by himself on her bedroll, she turned to her bag and started her relentless search once again.

"Miko."

"I know. I know. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Sesshomaru's infamous control slipped, just the widening of eyes. Then he schooled his expression. Did the girl realize what she had just asked him? He observed her slight frame, how she naïvely bore her back to him. No. She was merely… foolish.

Seconds later, she reappeared in front of him, waving around a capsule-like-thing. Her face was shining brightly with happiness, a beautiful smile played on her lips as though it were natural. She was beaming with pride. What a fool.

"Here it is." She told him. Without thinking, she took his large, calloused hands in her own slender one, and dragged him off into the woods.

The jewel almost giggled in delight. The development was slow, yes, but the sparks were there. Sesshomaru's ridged form did little to hide the shock at being touched and the shikon was willing to bet that he felt something, deep down.

Sesshomaru felt something tug at his heartstrings and recognized it as disgust. The girl actually had the audacity to touch his person. She was a human, and a weak one at that. He was insulted that she thought it all right to hold him. A growl resounded in his throat, alarming the miko.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned. Her head was tilted to the side innocently, exposing the paleness of her throat. Sesshomaru swore then that his talons would be the ones to rip through the soft tissue of the human.

Kagome was straining to keep her smile in place. Though she was a miko, she was hardly a good one and she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't last a second against Sesshomaru. And the fact that he was gazing at her, right hand twitching, didn't help her fear of him killing her.

She laughed nervously, pushing the morbid image of him slicing clean through her heart to the back of her mind, and coughed loudly. "Let's get started okay?"

She fumbled a bit with her flashlight, turning it on when her thumb brushed against the switch. She was shaking with nervousness, she noted with disappointment. Kagome wasn't one to let fear get to her.

So straightening her back, Kagome sat down and opened small textbook to the first page. She pointed her light to the paragraph and motioned for Sesshomaru to join her.

Curious, thought Sesshomaru, what witch was she that she created light from the odd cylinder? Even more so, did the girl honestly think he, the great lord of the western lands, would lower himself to sit with her? She did.

It mattered not, he finally decided. There was no one else to see. The hanyou had fallen asleep in his chosen tree – an idiotic move for the leader of the group. The demon exterminator was with the monk, resting under the tree inhabited by the hanyou. The young fox demon was still slumbering in the miko's unusual resting place. Any lower demons and animals had all fled hours ago. Spineless cowards.

And should someone just 'happen' to witness his abiding by a human female's wishes, well, they would meet the end of his poisonous claws.

He, in the first time in many years, sat down upon the dirt, and focused on the parchment. He was familiar with most of the words, he observed, but there were still many that he wasn't acquainted with.

"Here." The girl said softly, with an encouraging smile. Her and her damned smiles were making his heart twinge with something. It was repulsion; Sesshomaru said to himself, it was repulsion.

Kagome handed the socials textbook to the demon lord, uncertain of the consequences of giving future information to a person of the past. However, she made a deal, and Kagome Higurashi wasn't one to back down from her word.

"Read what you can, and if you need anything I'll always be glad to help." She told him.

His expression remained the same, but inwardly his fur bristled at being treated like… like… an equal. He was a taiyoukai of great reputation, a demon many feared. Yet this little girl was acting as though she was… she was… _a friend_.

She would die and her death would be painful until her very last breath. He would make certain of that. No one was to believe anything besides his superiority. No one. Not for a heartless demon, and most definitely not for a cheerful, perky miko.

"Sesshomaru?"

He skimmed the text quickly and read what he got out loud. "By the fifteen hundreds the economy of Europe was thriving." He looked at the girl. "Europe?"

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip, torn between telling him and keeping the information herself. She closed her eyes and prayed she was doing the right thing and forced herself to think of all those who suffered at the hands of Naraku, and how he needed to be stopped.

She turned ideas in her mind – playing with what method she would use to teach him about the earth. At last she picked up a skinny stick and drew a crude map of the world in the dirt.

"These," She said, pointing to the different continents, "are tectonic plates. See the world is made up of the inner core, the outer core, the mantle, and what we live on right now, the crust."

She drew another picture to help her explanation. "The crust consists of seventy one percent water, and twenty nine percent land. The lands, also known as continents, each have a different name and have many smaller places called countries, each having a different custom and different people." She flipped to further into the book, pointing to an enlarged map of Europe, and all the many different countries in it.

"This one," she continued, tapping the jagged image of her dirt map, "is called North America. The one beneath it is South America."

She dragged her stick to the small landmass she included down at the bottom. "This is Australia. And below that is Antarctica."

Moving the stick higher, she continued her lecture. "This is Africa, and see how it's connecting to the next continent by this little piece of land right here? Yeah, the connected land is Asia, where we live. Europe is right over here." She pointed. "Some people have several over names like Eurasia – Europe and Asia together."

Kagome made an island near the edge of Asia. "This," she declared, "is Japan. This is where we live."

Sesshomaru looked incredulous. "Impossible."

She mentally pushed back the anger that burst suddenly in her heart. It didn't matter if he didn't believe her, she told herself. It meant he would not somehow change the future.

"Believe what you want." She said.

A quick glance at the rising sun and the petite Hello Kitty watch her mother gave her for her birthday, told Kagome that whatever hope she had of catching a few minutes of Z's would be best dashed. Mournfully, she looked back to the camp and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha and the others will be up soon and I don't want to worry them."

As the sun was already hung high enough for her to see, Kagome clicked off the flashlight, and arose to her feet. She bent down and offered a hand to help Sesshomaru stand, but he ignored it and stood as well.

Somewhat hurt at his coldness, Kagome's hand dropped back to her side and her smile tilted to the side.

The shikon pouted. That was a good moment! Ruined! Stubborn demon. Well, a jewel's work was never done. With a calculating nod, it gave the Tenseiga a tiny tug. The curious weapon responded with a quiver.

_What is it?_ It asked.

The shikon informed it of the plan.

_Why should I?_

_It'll be fun! _Replied the jewel. _Imagine the look on your master's face! It'd be hilarious!_

The shikon no tama could see the unique sword smirk and knew that it won an ally right there and then. Good. It would make the hard fought battle somewhat easier.

_All right._ The sword agreed. _I'll help._

Okay, so this is what we're going to do… 

Kagome lagged behind Sesshomaru, trusting his ability to lead her to her group. She stifled a yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily. If this kept up she would fall asleep on her toes. Unlike certain demon lords, she was susceptible to exhaustion and already she was pushing the borders of her lack of sleep.

Stopping another yawn from falling from her lips, Kagome absentmindedly caressed the smooth surface of her jewel shards, almost nicking her finger on one of them in the process.

It was such a small thing. Hard to believe it was the cause of impossibly large chaos and destruction that now plagued the lands.

Kagome's hand slacked.

It wouldn't have caused such trouble if she didn't shatter it in the first place. So many people had suffered, had lost and died, because of her careless mistake. It was her fault. She was a failure.

Kikyou wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake. Kagome sighed again and shoved her hands in her pockets.

As horrible as the truth was, it was still the truth. And nothing would change that. Kikyou was the better of them both and she was determined to kill her. Kagome wasn't one to delude herself with optimism. She knew her chances of winning in a battle with Kikyou were slim to none.

It was highly unlikely that she would survive such a confrontation. But… she smiled wistfully, that would be in the future, and she would live life as though it were her last until then. And of course she would practice her archery too. It was impossible not to, wandering in feudal Japan as she was.

Speaking of which…

Before Kagome knew what happened, her hands were aiming an arrow at the middle of a bush and without thinking she released.

The arrow, encased in an aura of blue, sped at the target, parting the leaves in it's way before it lodged itself in the mark with a dull thud. Moments later, the dead body of a raccoon youkai toppled forward, to the ground silently.

Oh Goddess… 

Sesshomaru gazed down at the lower class demon, somewhat taken aback. The arrow had struck true, right between the eyes, and from the looks of it, the demon didn't know what hit it.

He had to admit, it was impressive… for a human.

Kicking the body over, Sesshomaru frowned. Something was wrong.

His eyes narrowed.

Kagome gapped at the corpse, clutching her bow to her heart hardly daring to believe what she had just done – what she had just taken. A life, one that was lost. Forever.

And then… the lifeless eyes of the poor creature were gone, replaced by a glare of silver – a blinding, glare of sliver that seemed to stretch out forever.

Was she in heaven? She wondered. But no… the sounds of steel sliding against steel did not belong in a place of peace.

Come to think of it, she was wrapped quite snuggly against a firm chest and… and…

Her mouth came unhinged.

Was that his **_tail_** draped around her waist?

"Sesshomaru!" She hissed under his breath. She squirmed, trying to wriggle free.

"Miko. Stop."

"I will! Just let me go!"

There was another clash of metal, and he gave a grunt before complying with her wishes.

Kagome saw then how serious the situation was.

Sesshomaru was battling against a tiger and a cougar, both of which were demons that harbored two jewel shards each.

Why those cheaters! Kagome shouted inwardly, as the taller one leapt to strike when Sesshomaru fought the other.

She notched another arrow, the point following the tiger, but they were moving too quickly. Every time she thought she had a clear shot, Sesshomaru came to view.

Her hands shook, and perspiration dribbled to her chin. Dare she take the risk of harming the demon lord?

She pursed her lips into a thin line.

She didn't even like him!

Her arms still rattled.

But… I can't… I can't… 

She squeezed her eyes shut and released.

_**Thwack!**_

There was silence. And for the briefest of moments, Kagome's heart stopped. Did she do it? Did she…

She opened her eyes, hoping against hope that she didn't harm Sesshomaru. And she didn't. Instead, her weapon ended up in the heart of a third party, another tiger. From the looks of it, he was planning on sneaking up behind the demon lord right when Kagome's arrow burrowed into his flesh.

"Motoalu!" One of the attacking demons cried.

He stopped his assaults against Sesshomaru to kneel by his comrade, wrenching the arrow out of the corpse. Red liquid sprayed everywhere.

_I think I'm going to be sick…_ Kagome mused faintly. She knew, without looking into a nearby pond, that her face was tinted green.

She stomped on the need to throw up last night's dinner, in favor of groping around for another arrow. For some reason, as horrid as the scene was, Kagome couldn't help but watch in morbid fascination.

All of a sudden, the tiger stood, and glared into her direction, looking as furious as Hades himself.

"You!" He snarled. Kagome almost stumbled backwards with a squeak. "You killed my brother!"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, after all, his brother was going to kill her companion, but snapped it shut after a nasty glower from the enraged demon.

"I'll kill you!" Then, he rushed at her.

"So. Not. Good!" Kagome mumbled, seeing him come closer. She scuffled around, a bit, to draw another arrow. Somehow (thank the gods) she managed to notch it. Ignoring the pounding of her heart, and the rushing of blood, she let go.

The deadly, holy, arrow sped to its target, picking up speed as it went along, but just when the tiger would have came into contact, he disappeared.

Tensely, she armed herself once more. There! A jewel shard! Her right! She released.

Out of the blue, the demon jumped through the bushes. Sword in hand, he growled at her menacingly. "I'll kill you!"

Loading her bow again, Kagome's chin jutted forward, in what she hoped was, arrogantly. "You said that twice now, you know."

She let the arrow go.

He dodged and darted forward, knocking the bow from her hands. He smashed her hard against a tree, hard enough to scatter her senses for a minute.

When she regained her vision, the first thing she saw was the malicious grin stretched across his face.

He leaned in, his lips millimeters from her ear. "You're going to die. And it's going to be painful."

He pulled back, sneering in her face. "Hard to believe, Naraku is so wary of you. No matter. Say goodbye… wench."

Kagome stared defiantly into his ruby eyes. However, as determined, as she was to greet death with grace and dignity, she couldn't help fluttering her eyes shut as he brought the blade down with deadly accuracy.

Time seemed to slow to a stop. Kagome bowed her head, the curtain of her hair falling to shadow her eyes. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Even as I'm about to die, I can't match up to Kikyou…_

One single, rebellious tear rolled down her cheek.

_I can't…_

Kikyou held Inuyasha's love.

_I can't…_

Kikyou held grace, and poise.

_I can't…_

Kikyou held strength.

_I can't…_

_**But I am not Kikyou. And I refuse to die.**_

She raised her arms to cover her head as a last defense against the oncoming steel and braced herself.

There was a sound of the falling blade, her quick intake of breath and the odd scraping of swords against swords.

Wait, what?

Kagome peeked through her lashes, and nearly tripped over air in shock. Sure she wasn't the best person to ask about swords, but she was quite certain they weren't supposed to work on their own… right?

As if answering her question, the hilt of the sword inched towards her right hand, miraculously holding off the other weapon at the same time.

"You… you want me to use you?" Kagome sputtered, all too aware of how stupid she felt at talking to a sword.

The thing's hilt rose up and down, almost like a nod.

"But – but! I have no clue, how to use a sword! Heck, I can't even use a kitchen knife without cutting myself in the process!"

It was becoming impatient. How she understood that, only god knew.

"Fine! But if I die, it's your fault!" She huffed, reluctantly wrapping her digits around the cool metal of the hilt.

Immediately the blade let her take control, and it was all Kagome could do, stop short of waving the sword around madly, to hold off the demon's attack. But, she was a human, and he was… well… not, and his strength beat hers by leaps and bounds. And her arms were shaking from the exhaustion of overexerting itself.

Frenetic, she swept the area with her eyes, looking for something – anything – to stall him for more time.

Nothing.

Thinking quickly, Kagome allowed her defense to drop, and ducked the instant after – just as he swung at her.

She dropped into a crouch and slammed the hilt into the tiger's foot, hard. When he howled and backed away, Kagome used her time to scramble away from him.

"Stay away from me!" She shrieked, brandishing the blade wildly. "I have… a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!"

He took one look at her and sneered. "Don't make me laugh! You're an amateur at best. It'd take a miracle to beat me!"

"I may not be great at sword fighting… but," she said, as he came closer. Her right hand held the blade desperately while her left, hide behind her flexed around the wood she held. "I don't need a miracle to defeat you!"

With a small war cry, Kagome dodged the arch of his claw, and plunged an arrow through his chest.

His eyes widened impossibly as he wobbled. "You," he wheezed, "you wench!"

Kagome shoved her purification powers into the weapon and pushed. "My name," she watched him topple over, lifeless eyes glaring at her from death, "is Kagome."

Only when she was sure he was dead, she allowed herself to breathe, and sagged helplessly to the ground.

"Miko. Can you stand?"

Kagome glanced up to see Sesshomaru, looking none worse for the wear. She knew, without looking, that his victims were slaughtered. But she looked anyways and was surprised to see how many he had fought.

Then she realized he was still waiting for an answer. Smiling, she replied. "I think so."

She attempted to stand, but fell back down; wincing from the new bruises she collected. She tried again.

On the fifth time, he jerked her to her feet, uncaring of how it hurt her.

"Miko. The sword."

"Hmm? Oh, you mean this thing?" She held up the weapon in question. "Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"I see… You know, you really should check this thing out. I think it's possessed."

"Indeed."

"Yep. It flew!" She waved her hand as though showing what how it did it. "Most swords don't fly… at least I don't think so…"

"Miko."

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "I'm rambling aren't I? Here, this belongs to you."

She tried to pass on the blade, but the moment it left her touch, it reappeared. "What the heck?"

She dropped it into his claws again. Like before, it was drawn back to her as though an invisible string was pulling it along.

"What have you done?"

And for the second time Kagome found herself, in the claws of a demon. A demon that was none too pleased.

"I don't know!" She rasped desperately.

"You lie." His grip constricted.

"I'm not!"

Darkness creeping at the corner of her vision, Kagome grew more frantic. She scratched at his large claws madly, needing the escaping oxygen.

"I'm not lying!"

Sesshomaru scrutinized her weakening form, carefully observing the air around the half conscious girl, and narrowed his eyes. There was no deceit in her words, only panic.

Making certain to school his emotions, Sesshomaru detached his fingers from her pale neck, looking over the miko once again.

She was pale, too pale, and there was the slightest tint of blue with the pink of her lips. Humans were nauseatingly fragile…

He watched her expressive eyes, expecting the unusual optimism that shined so brightly. Instead, a darkening blue, full of shock and fear, greeted him. Funnily enough, he didn't like the dawning horror shadowing her beautiful orbs.

Kagome wanted to cry. She really wanted to curl up somewhere, into a ball and cry. But she calmed her battering heart, and steeled herself against the probing of the piercing gaze of gold ambers.

"I don't want this." She said quietly. She placed the sword gently on the ground, and yet again it flew to her. "I don't want this!"

Kagome's distress was starting to worry the shikon. Being an amplifier of sorts, the jewel could feel and be influenced by any deep emotions within twenty yards, and because Kagome was its guardian, her feelings were the most prominent.

Right now, Kagome was upset, and the poor jewel wanted to wail pitifully along with its chosen one's soul.

_Get a hold of yourself, shikon!_

Like a slap to the face, the gem was pulled out from its daze.

_Thanks, Tenseiga… I think we should stop this now. I can't stand to see my mistress so sad…_

The Tenseiga scowled harshly and objected loudly. _The fun's just starting jewel! How can you want to stop now?_

_Look at her!_ Shrilled the shikon no tama angrily. _My mistress is hurting because of our doing. And my mistress is above pain. I will not let her be hurt again sword!_

The Tenseiga was silent for a moment, and then it relented with a sigh, its spirit withdrawing back into it's metal. _Alright Shikon. We shall leave the girl alone. But next time…_

_Next time, we shall finish what we started._ Finished the jewel.

The sword fell to the ground with a clatter.

Kagome stared at it in tangible relief.

"The sword," she whispered, "it's not normal is it?"

He made no motion to reply, just grabbed the discarded weapon and with one fluent snap of his wrist, sheathed it.

"No." She answered herself. "But nothing in life ever is, is it?"

Shaking her head in slight amusement, Kagome rose to her feet, brushing off any invisible dirt from her skirt. Then she moved to follow the departing lord.

"Oi! Oi, Kagome!"

Kagome blinked, and tilted her head upwards. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. You were staring at nothing again. It's very stupid."

Kagome's eye twitched. _Inuyasha… always the charmer._

"Sit." She said flatly.

Without so much as a blink, Inuyasha was sputtering curses into the dirt beneath him. Kagome walked up to him, crouching down to his shaking form of indignation.

"I," She paused for the sake of drama, "am going home. And you aren't going to stop me."

She rapped her knuckles against his skull. "Got it?"

Suddenly, as if a great strength had possessed him, Inuyasha rose to his feet, staring her down menacingly. "Say what?"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared back. "You heard me!"

"You are NOT going back there!"

"YES I am!"

"NO you aren't!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!"

"Fine! I will!" With a smirk, the hanyou swept her from out under her feet and slung her over his shoulder, as one would do for a bag of rice. Ignoring the screeches that promised retribution, Inuyasha turned to the rest of his group.

"Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover if we want to beat Naraku."

The group grinned back at him and readied their equipment to follow their leader. Well… all except one.

He lingered in the shadow, a sharp look in his eye. The hanyou was the pack leader for the mismatched group – well, not for any longer.

"Let her leave, brother." He said, taking delight in the way Inuyasha stiffened. Stupid boy had apparently forgotten about the real threat that watched them.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gritted. "You don't know anything."

But Kagome was smiling up warmly at him, eyes twinkling with gratitude. Sesshomaru felt a wave of emotion envelope him, and slammed the metaphorical door to his heart closed. How was it that this tiny slip of a girl could affect him so?

"Do not presume to order me, hanyou."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you _dare_ call me **_that_**!"

"It is what you are – a halfbreed."

With a roar of outrage, Inuyasha lunged at his brother, his magnificent sword in hand. And just as he was bringing it down upon the impassive Sesshomaru …

"SIT BOY!"

… he, himself, fell to the ground with a thud.

Knowing the boy was spewing curses (most likely directed to her,) Kagome marched up to him and poked him sharply at the crown of his head.

"I've got to go home Inuyasha… My mom's probably worried about me now. And my homework's stacking up. Please let me go."

Inuyasha went unusually still, his form tense and unmoving on the ground. He wanted to bring her into his arms, bury his face into her hair and tell her that no, he wouldn't ever let her go; that this was her home. Instead he pulled himself up and looked away, answering with a, "Fine! Do what you want. See if I care."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's eyes soften towards the sullen boy, scoffing inwardly at the public sign of weakness.

Kagome wrapped herself around the hanyou, pressing her cheek to his back and smiled. Inuyasha stiffened in her embrace, but that didn't faze her. She just wanted to enjoy this moment, even though she knew fully well his heart belonged to Kikyou.

"You know I promised to come back to you. And I always will." She whispered softly into his shoulder blades.

She said it so quietly that only Inuyasha (with him straining to hear) caught it. Not even the Lord of the Western lands understood what she murmured.

And the only sign that he heard was the small twitching of his cute ears, and the wistful look that crossed his face.

Kagome held back a sob, realizing that that was the same gaze he would cast into the distance when he thought of his love, his Kikyou.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to leave. "And I always will…"

Unable to stand the burning of her eyes, Kagome tore herself from Inuyasha and left swiftly. Halfway through the forest, the tears rushed forth like a large lake bursting from a battered dam. Kagome cried, yearning for the comforting smile of her mother.

Angrily, she swiped away her tears, racing against her heart to the well, where she would be safe – safe in her own era – safe where she belonged.

She staggered forward, only half aware of the well drawing ever closer. And with a lurch, she tumbled into the dark abyss.

Lying in a crumpled heap, Kagome quickly erased the evidence of her sorrow with the sleeve of her shirt and stood. She steeled her shoulders. And then she took the ladder, out from the dingy well.

The well shed was shut – as usual, and she half-heartedly slid it open.

"Okarii." She whispered, hugging herself.

_I'm home…_

…………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru raised his head, a slight tug downwards of his lips – too small for anyone to notice. He was a master of his emotions. And though his displeasure of the foul odor lingering in the air was great, his control was greater.

However, it seemed the hanyou was less objective to the offending scent than he. In fact, the boy was almost elated, and delighted.

Now his curiosity was aroused. Why would the half-breed suddenly snap from his sulking, demeanor, into a most eager one, at the smell of death, dirt and sulphur?

He examined the boy with practiced ease and could make out one word.

"Kikyou…"

Then in a red blur, he bounded away – towards the irritating stench.

Sesshomaru noticed the lone fox boy, staring after his brother sadly, and then saw of the tenseness of the humans.

"He's doing it again." The fox stated. The anger and bitterness detected in his voice was obvious. "He's hurting her still."

Sesshomaru assumed he was talking about the girl, the young miko, who ran away moments past.

So the disappearance of the hanyou was one of occasion. Interesting.

Sesshomaru expanded his youki, combing the area thoroughly until he finally found his brother some ways from their camp. The hanyou was not alone. He had found the source of the smell after all. And he knew the creature personally, because he was holding the thing gently to his chest.

The half-breed dared to sully their family's name? He dared go behind his intended mate's back with another not of this world? Surely the boy wished for punishment!

It was a wonder why the girl stayed with him for so long. The boy was an idiot.

Sesshomaru directed his attention to the redheaded cub before him. Inuyasha would be dealt with later. First he needed to see how long the hanyou was defiling the Taisho name.

"Kagome deserves better."

The demon exterminator and monk seemed startled at his soft words. They exchanged glances, then the woman knelt and tried collecting the child in her clutches, but the fox struggled and flailed wildly.

The air became tinged with the heavy aroma of salt. The kit was crying. He had not yet learnt that emotions were dangerous. His parents must have died before they could teach him.

"I want Kagome!" He screamed.

The demon exterminator and monk both winced at his tone. Sesshomaru remained unaffected.

"I want my Kagome!"

At last, Sesshomaru leveled a glare at the wailing child. "Be silent kit. She shall return."

He quieted.

Good.

Now, he had to weed out the root of the problem. Blood would be split that day.

And he took off, into the woods.

The outstretched arms of trees did little to slow his speed, his power unmatched by mortals and immortals alike. Only the gods themselves rivaled his strength and endurance.

So it didn't come as a surprise when, he arrived his destination within minutes, whereas his brother needed thirty.

His instincts kicked in, and his youki naturally hide itself for him to lessen the chances of being caught. But with the way the hanyou was inhaling the murky scent of the creature, Sesshomaru had little doubts of being discovered.

"Kikyou…" his brother sighed. He tightened his hold of her, and then pulled away enough to still cuddle the thing, but also enough for him to gaze into its eyes.

It was a move, which allowed the lurking Sesshomaru to see the abnormal creature.

He slanted his eyes.

So that was Kikyou.

What was so appealing about her, that led the hanyou astray? Sesshomaru couldn't decipher anything special about her.

At first, he believed her to be a demon, like himself, yet no demon – not even the despicable hanyou, Naraku, held the odor of old dirt, and death. So then he turned his thoughts to human. Humans did reek of growing death, sweat and dirt, after all. Still, he knew it wasn't the answer.

Humans smelt of death, and it grew as the human aged with time, but the thing with his brother now, it was covered with the scent – as though… she were dead.

A ghost?

Sesshomaru took into account, the serpent-like things that wavered around the creature. And his frown furrowed another millimeter. He knew them to be soul stealers, staying only with an empty vessel. The thing gave the impression that she held a part of a soul already. So it mustn't have a sufficient amount to sustain it.

No. It wasn't a ghost. It was a vengeful spirit with a body of clay made of the rotting dirt from beneath his feet.

His brother left his miko, for an animated spirit who's hatred rolled off it in waves? Truly his brother was a fool.

The fool was speaking.

"Kikyou, I've worried! I thought… I thought I'd lost you!" The idiot crushed her to his chest, and buried his nose in her dark hair.

The spirit did not reply.

"I love you, Kikyou."

"Do you really, Inuyasha?" The woman asked, detached.

"What do you mean, really? Of course! You're always on my mind. Day and night! I can't ever forget you."

"What of my reincarnation?"

Inuyasha was hesitating. The woman, identified as Kikyou, stiffened and broke from him.

"I promised to protect you, Kikyou."

"You promised her as well."

"I did, but you always come first. You know you do."

"Yes, I know." And she returned to him.

Sesshomaru watched, sickened to his stomach. His brother placed this walking piece of death, higher than the miko that stood by his side? He deemed the woman of clay better than the girl who stared down the demon lord of the west, shooting an arrow at him, for the sake of his brother's safety?

When their lips meet for a loving kiss, Sesshomaru decided he had had enough. He moved to leap into the clearing, to make a nice clean slit across the spirit's neck, but a boyish scream filled the air. His head snapped up, and he knew immediately it was the fox cub.

He shrugged it off, in favor of the more pressing matter at had – such as the problem of his brother's infidelity, but another horrified shriek erupted and this time he froze.

This one was too high to be a boy's, despite the kit's young age. However, this was not what gave him pause. It was the fact that he recognized it that made him stop and race to the area from which it came.

_Rin…_

He burst through the clearing, sword drawn in his right hand and a deadly gleam in his golden eyes.

Whoever dared lay a hand against something that was **_his_**, had to die. And it seemed it was the lizard demon who stood intimidating over **_his_** little girl was the one to learn that particular lesson today.

Without a word of warning, Sesshomaru disappeared from his spot then reappeared in front of the demon. He then decapitated the shocked lizard. And with a flick of his wrist, his sharp sword was free of the reddish tint of its blood.

"Rin, are you harmed?"

The little girl shook her head furiously and rushed forward to hug his leg tightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed loudly, "Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin again!"

Calmly he patted her head, and regarded the trembling kitsune cub with hard eyes.

The kit was shaking horribly, his red bangs hiding his big emerald eyes.

He was weak, scorned Sesshomaru. He could not even take on a lesser demon without needing assistance.

The fox cub raised his head and said, in a wobbling voice. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

At least the whelp had manners.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted, detaching from Sesshomaru. "Why are you crying?"

And sure enough there were tears streaming down the cheeks of the boy.

The boy was too trusting. To show such vulnerability to another was surely a sin.

"I want Kagome back."

Rin frowned in thought. "Kagome… Kagome is the Pretty lady?"

The boy sniffled in agreement. "She is pretty."

"If you miss Pretty Lady, why not get her?"

The fox cried harder. "I can't!"

"Why?"

He wailed louder.

Sesshomaru's right index finger twitched, the only sign of his growing agitation.

Rin, sensing her guardian's temper, saved the day by chirping in with a "why?"

Thankfully it stopped the kit's sniffles. He watched as the redheaded fox raised his head towards him then back to Rin. Containing a smirk, he stored the information for later. It seemed the child was weary of him. Smart child.

"I… I don't know." The boy said in an obvious lie. Yet there was some truth to his words as well. Good. He would not tolerate anyone that would lie to his ward.

"I hate it when she goes home." The kit suddenly declared, eyes burning with a dark fire that Sesshomaru only knew too well. It was the same look he had seen in the mirror, centuries ago when his mother had passed. Did this child view the miko as a mother?

Sesshomaru knew all the habits of different types of demons and humans alike. A lord always had to be prepared in case of a revolt or rebels, and what better way than to know before hand. After all, the saying that went was, 'know thy enemy.'

However, he knew for certain, foxes held family close, and were instantly suspicious of those not of their clan. For a young cub to accept another as his parent was rare. For a fox club to adopt a human foster mother – that was unheard of.

It made him curious. What was so special about the girl? He saw nothing out of the ordinary, besides her odd clothing and items. He would have to pay more attention to her, discover why she held such great power over the small group.

Was she a witch and not a miko in truth? Was she merely hiding under the guise of innocence in order to deceive him? Sesshomaru's hand inched towards his malicious sword, instinctively.

Perhaps he would slaughter her sooner than he had planned…

…………………………………………………………………

Kagome jerked her head up, heart hammering against her ribcage. Brushing off her friends' looks of surprise and worry, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. In response, her body gave sharper nudges, and Kagome had to bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

She quickly looked down at her wrists and panicked when she saw the glowing red mark that marred her skin.

Naraku was out again, and he was out for pain of others. However, Sango could take care of herself, Miroku – more than prepared. Inuyasha was always strong, especially with his tetsusaiga in hand. Sesshomaru, well that spoke loudly for himself. That left only…

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Shippo!" She exclaimed in horror.

Without a second thought to her startled friends, she shot to her feet and rushed out the restaurant doors.

_Shippo… please be okay…_

Tearing down the streets with her speed, Kagome recklessly sped through the roads, paying little attention to the red and green lights that flashed on and off.

She leaped the steps of the stairway to the gateway to the past, two steps at a time. She slammed the well doors open and jumped into the darkness.

"Shippo!"

Frantically, Kagome scaled the vines, and made her trek into the woods.

"Shippo! Shippo!"

Suddenly, she stilled. Feeling tense, and ridged, for whatever reason, she swept the area with her eyes. The next thing she knew was the rough bark of a towering oak tree.

Black spots dotted her vision until she could see nothing else, but no… there was something else…

It was gold – twins of brilliant orbs of golden. Funny, before now, Kagome hadn't thought of the color as cold. Yet in the bright yellow swirls, only ice remained. And only one person could send sparks of fear up her spine as he did, and that was…

_"Sesshomaru…"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dark: Shorter than expected… I was aiming for 36 pages and got to 24. Oh well… I didn't manage to edit this piece either.

Kagome:is wearing a party hat: Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy New Years! Oh and dark, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Dark: You remembered!

Sesshomaru: I refuse to wear this infernal thing. :points to party hat:

Dark: But… but… it's my birthday!

Sesshomaru: Too bad!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Review Response:

As I'm not sure I am allowed to responded to my reviewers in this way (they made a new 'reply' thing) I'll hold off, and list them all in my livejournal later on…


End file.
